


Best Thing about Phones is the Sex

by haekass



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/haekass
Summary: Donghae's a little frustrated on his birthday. Good thing both he and Hyukjae have working phones.





	Best Thing about Phones is the Sex

Donghae's a little frustrated.

It's his birthday and his best friend - and husband - isn't even in Korea to celebrate it with him. Puffing out his cheeks, he sighs. He knew he shouldn't be frustrated - Hyukjae rarely gets to see his entire family all at once, and their family vacations were one of the very few times that they could all be together, and if Donghwa and his mother wanted to take a vacation together, he'd drop everything to head off with them on the first flight.

But aside from a quick text from Hyukjae saying happy birthday, there hadn't been anything else. Sipping on his drink, he flipped through the channels once again, pouting. He just wanted to hear it from his other half's own mouth, he didn't think that was really too much to ask.

By about 2 am, he was almost ready to slide under the covers when his phone buzzed on the nightstand. Frowning, he picked it up, surprised - and definitely pleased - to see Hyukjae's name pop up. 

"Hi," he answered, biting his lip.

"Hey baby," Hyukjae answered from Europe, his voice rough from sleep. "Happy birthday."

Any resentment, any frustration -aside form the sexual kind - flew out of his head at the soft words. "Thank you," Donghae softly crooned back. "I miss you."

There was the expected short breathy laughter. "I miss you too baby, it just sucks that this was the only time we could all get together. I'd almost rather be curled up around you at home. This bed is kind of lonely." 

Donghae laughed. "Aren't you sharing a room with Sora noona?" He heard a rustle and a satisfied grunt.

"Nope, noona said that I moped too much the last time. I've got my own room." Donghae grinned into the dark of the room.

"Oh really?" He could hear the change in his lover's breathing and knew that his own matched it. "So you're alone in a big, lonely bed... and so am I." A hand drifted up to lightly brush a clothed nipple, and he wet his lips. "What do you want to do about that?" 

Hyukjae chuckled and there was a slight hiss of static. "Depends if you're hard already or not. Am I going to have to describe me rolling you over so you're flat on your back, kissing you until you're moaning so beautifully, or how I really just want to kiss down your neck and then down your chest where I get to play with those little nipples of yours for a while until you're squirming and whining underneath me, clenching my hair like you never want to let go? Mmm, you know I'd love to do that. I'd love to play with those nipples for a good long time, working you up slowly."

Donghae gasped for air, the fantasy colliding with the reality - Hyukjae had done that so many times before, he knew exactly how it felt to have Hyukjae's plump lips around one nipple, his tongue flickering teasingly across it while the long, thin fingers played with the other. Hyukjae loved to do that to him, especially at home, tease him until he was whining and sobbing for Hyukjae to hurry up already. 

Far away, Hyukjae chuckled again. "You're playing with one right now aren't you?"

Donghae cleared his throat. "Yes," he said quietly. "I'm just remembering how you love to suck on one and play with the other, then switch."

"Mmm, you're right, I do love to do that. You always make the most delicious sounds when I do it." Hyukjae's breaths were harsh. "I'd love to spend so long on your nipples that it's almost a relief when I nibble down your stomach and finally get to that beautiful dick of yours. You know how I love it when you're already so hard for me. You always seem to know just when I'm about to put my mouth all over your dick because your thighs always tense up." Hyukjae chuckled a little. "Are you stroking yourself now, baby? Are you imagining my hot mouth all over your cock? Are you thinking about me slowly applying just a little pressure just the way you like it baby?"

"Yes," Donghae gasped, his hand tightening around his dick, his mind alive with remembered sensation. 

"I thought so," Hyukjae said, voice full of dark humor. "But what would you want tonight, baby? Would you want to flip me over and pin me down? You're always so rough stretching me, but we both know I love it. You know I love having that huge, beautiful dick of yours buried inside me, almost as much as you love having my dick inside you. What's it going to be tonight, baby? Do you want to imagine kissing your way down my body watching me squirm when you call me your beautiful? Or do you want me to continue and let you imagine yourself getting fucked?"

"Anything," Donghae gasped. "Anything is good. Please Hyukjae... just keep going."

"Only if you keep moaning like that for me. Fuck you know how much it turns me on to hear you. Put your phone on speaker so I can hear everything Donghae."

Reluctantly letting his dick go, Donghae did as he was told, placing his phone by his head, where it should be safe from any mess - like the one he knew he was going to make. "Okay," he said. "You're on speaker now."

"Good boy," Hyukjae all but purred through the phone. "Hmm, as much as I want to take my time and have you panting and screaming for me to hurry up, I can only lounge about in bed for so long before someone comes to look for me."

Donghae chuckled. "Last thing we want is noona to catch us having phone sex," he agreed.

"Or worse, my parents," Hyukjae sighed. "Fuck I wish you were here with me. You don't know how badly I want to be inside you. I'd already have you stretched out and face down on this bed, that gorgeous ass of yours high in the air. I love hearing you whimper when you're like that." Donghae whined a little, his hand automatically reaching for the lube that never quite makes it back inside the nightstand drawer. Flipping the cap open, he poured a generous amount on his dick, hissing a little at the temperature difference. "Lucky bastard," Hyukjae growled through the phone. "I'm so fucking hard for you right now but I don't have any lube."

Donghae grinned. "So do what we used to do and use anything at hand," he teased.

Hyukjae laughed, and there was the brief sound of him spitting into his own palm before a pleased sigh came over the line. "Did you use enough to get a couple of fingers inside?" he asked.

Donghae hummed, one hand coming back up to play with a nipple as the other smoothed and warmed the lube over his dick, and he shifted a little as he felt some of the excess slide in between his ass cheeks. Moaning loudly, he pinched and rolled his nipple while slowly stroking himself.

"Fuck you sound amazing," Hyukjae groaned. "Tell me what you're doing."

Donghae squeezed his eyes shut, feeling heat wash over his whole body. "What do you think I'm doing? You know you're way better at this than I am."

Hyukjae snorted a laugh. "Fine, I understand. Get your hand off of your nipple and get a finger soaked with lube. I want you to finger fuck yourself with as many as you can fit. I want you to imagine that I'm there, inside you, fucking you until you can do nothing but scream because you want to come so fucking badly."

Donghae grabbed the lube again and made sure three fingers were well lubed before parting his legs and sliding one finger inside with a low moan. "Get another one in, baby," Hyukjae told him. "Are you thinking of me?"

"Always," Donghae gasped, feeling the slight burn as two of his fingers slid inside him. "I always think of you, beautiful. Thinking about me?"

"All the time, baby. Get yourself off thinking about me. Scream my name when you come."

Donghae whimpered, his fingers providing a perfect counterpoint to his hand on his dick. His eyes clenched tight as Hyukjae told him in absolutely dirty detail just how much he wanted to be in Donghae's ass, fucking his more than willing husband until both of them were screaming, and Donghae could see everything behind his closed eyelids. The fingers inside him were easily imagined to be Hyukjae's dick, setting up a precise rhythm, and as soon as his fingers brushed against his prostate, he felt the familiar stomach-dropping pleasure, and he moaned loudly, his back arching. He could hear Hyukjae panting and gasping in between his words, and the dirty talk was just fuel to the fire. Another couple of pumps to his own dick and one more brush of his prostate had him arching up and crying out, feeling his own body spasm and clench down on his fingers.

"Fuck Donghae do you have any idea how fucking hot you sound and how hard I'm going to fuck you as soon as soon as I'm back in Korea? That little ass of yours is mine and I'm going to fuck it until you're screaming my name over and over and over and... oh fuck... Donghae..." Donghae whimpered as he heard Hyukjae coming over the phone, still trying to come down from his own high. "I miss you so much, Donghae," Hyukjae finally breathed.

"I miss you too, Hyukjae. How many more days?"

"Just three."

Donghae smiled. "I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want you here now, but enjoy the rest of your trip with your family."

"I know baby." There was the sound of a deep breath and a sniff. "I love you."

Donghae smiled. It had taken forever to get those three words out of Hyukjae, but he never tired of hearing them. "I love you too."

Stretching, he grabbed a few tissues and cleaned himself up while he lazily chatted with Hyukjae about everything he'd seen that hadn't been posted to twitter, even though they both knew that their phone bills would make them cringe. He started yawning making Hyukjae tease him lightly about being a sleepy baby. He merely grumbled that it was past three am, and he had every right to be a sleepy baby.

"All right, then, I'll let you get to sleep," Hyukjae finally said. "I love you so much baby."

Donghae smiled, fully content. "I love you too. I'll see you in a few days."


End file.
